


What If I had another plan of felling in love

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternative universe Plan of Killian, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Redeemed Killian, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wallance, protective killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: What happens if Killian didn't bought the assassin drones? What happens if he meets a girl? That girl maybe change him back to old himself? Or will he fell in love with her?
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise) & Original Female Character(s), Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling





	1. Meeting him and Helping Walter to impress Lance

January 12th 2018....

It was a very cold day in Washington D.C., A girl running down the stairs until she knocks down a guy. "GET OFF OF ME!" He spat. She turned red as she saw him. She got off him pretty quickly. "Sorry!" She didn't look at him in the eyes. She frowns when she saw his hand, stares at for bit. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?!" He barked, she stops and nods. 

He continues to walk but gets stop by her. "Hey, do you want to get some hot coco?" She asked him, he stared at her. "Oh YEAH, we just met, didn't we?" She chuckles. "I'm Qiana Ana Sterling and you? Just don't tell my big brother!" His eyes grew wide as she said that. "I'm Killian." He said to her with a smirk. 

"So it's a yes?" She gave him a softy smile. 

At the café....

He watches her order the hot chocolate after she pay and sat down at the table. 

  
She gave him a cutest smiled. he turned a little pink but didn't show it. "So, Killian, Where ya from?" She asked, he huffs at her. 

"It's not your information." She chuckles at him, he just stares at her. "Oh ok, Mr. Shy guy!" She smirked. "Let me tell you instead about me." He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm the baby sister of Lance Sterling." He smugly smiled at her knowing of a plan. I love animals. I also of all times is TY beanie boos! I just graduated at veterinary school early because I'm very smart, she said. "What's your favorite animal?” She asks him curiously. "Mine is a dog!" She smiles big. 

"They are so cuddly animals! Can I ask you something?" He nods at her. "Where you're from?" She said curiously, he growls. "None of your business in fact!" He barked. "Ok, mister shy guy." She giggles, he looks at her serious. 

Then her phone rings, she groans. "Hi, Lance, yes I'm fine... YES... you want me to go...Fine." She sighs. "Well, I better getting now because Lance is being overprotective big brother bear!" She giggles. Maybe we can met up again, she smiled. 

She wrote down her phone number for him and left. 

Back at Lance's house...

She sighs, when she opens the door. Lance came running to her, checking her. "Lance, I'm fine.." She groans. "Where were you?" He raised an eyebrow. I was at the café shop, Lance, she rolls her eyes. 

He shook his head as she walks to her room. 

In her room...

She puts on her Eevee onesie on then Walter. They talked about a plan that Lance can notice him. The first thing is that to get Walter's outfit.

The next morning...

She dresses up in her outfit. 

  
Later that day she helped Walter. "Do you think this is going to work?" He frowns. "Of course!" She grins. 

Walter walks to Lance with a cool style. "Hey, Lance." He said smoothly. But they Lovey comes flying to Walter. Walter saw Lance starring at him, gets nervous. 

"Did you knew that I had roommate?" He nervously again. Lance stares at him. "A pigeon?" Lance said. "Now that's... Walter just went in for the kiss, Lance turned very red. 

"I like you." He said while his face blushes. Lance turns red again. His sister smirked as they were talking and left. 

She met up with him in the park, he saw her turns pink again but didn't show it. "Hi, Killian!" She hugged, he turned but didn’t show it. 

I baked you a chocolate muffin and brought you a hot coco, he stares at her. “Glazed donuts too!” She winks. “OH WAIT, almost forgot!” She passed him a colorful flower pattern with a message. 

_“If friends were I’d pick you up, Your friend Qiana.”_ He puzzles at the rock. I made for you since you didn’t have any friends, she grins.

He saw her smiling at him, twirling in it his right hand. “Are…You ok?” She frowns. He saw her frowning at him, snaps out it. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” She stops frowning then smiles at him. 

“Again where ya from?” She asked. “Didn’t I tell you it’s none of your business!” He barks at her, she took out her tongue at him. “Okay Mr. Shy guy!” She winks.

“Hey, why are you so shy?” She asked. “If you want I can keep a secret, I won’t say a word.” She softy smiles. He saw her, sighs. _“Kyrgyzstan.”_ He grits his teeth. 

She paused to think but smiles. “What do you like to do?” He didn’t answer her because he doesn’t want her to tell Lance and agency. “Got nothing?” She frowns.

“Hey, maybe I should bring some arts and crafts next time!” She winks again. 

The next day…

He saw her wearing the cutest outfit alongside with red lipstick. He even saw her brought her arts and crafts. He was boiling red after she touched his hand, jerks it away from her.

  
February 10th….

She got excited when sees him at the mall


	2. The plan to make her his

Killian rolled his eyes at her. “Come lets go!” She grabs his hand and took him into the store, he turned red. 

She sat him down on chair. He saw her run to a pink dress and some wedges. He saw three guys staring at him, snarls at them then they stopped staring. “How do I look?” She was wearing a pink ruffles dress. He was super red after seeing her.

He crossed his legs and covered his eyes. “Are you ok?” She touches his shoulder, frowns. He didn’t answer but turns to see that three guys was laughing at him.

He gets up runs to the bathroom, she frowns. She pay for the dress and shoes. She went to check on him. He comes out and sees her looking out him. “Are you okay?” She frowns, he didn’t tell her why but he was red. You look…beautiful, he puzzled the word. 

She blushed and smiles. She went her favorite stores. He help carrying her things by the end of day. He walked her home. “Today was fun!” She grins. She gave him a kiss on the check, he turns pink. 

She waves bye as she left, he was thinking to himself. 

In his lair, he walks in to see an unfinished rooms. _She’s my archenemy’s sister_ … He frowns. He twirls the friendship rock. She’s not like him… But kind, caring and beautiful… _I love her._ He puzzles at the word. 

How could he hurt her if she didn’t do anything wrong to him? She just trying to get to know me. SHE so different than Lance. She creative so kind and caring. But he knows Lance did harm to him but not her. 

He starts a new plan to make her his! 

When Qiana got home and she knew Lance going to check her. She carried her bags upstairs. 

The next day was Lunar New Year!

She dresses up her cute outfit, runs outside to meet him. He saw her hair up with pink dress. They walked to the park. Lateens were lit up and the moon was bright. 

She grabs his hand, he turns red. “I love this Lunar New Year party because they have a petting zoo! Plus fun activities too!” She runs to the carnival game. $3 Miss, the man said. She throws the baseball but fail, the man laughs. She sighs. 

Maybe I should give it a try, Killian said. The man smirks until he knocks down all the bottles. He passed Qiana the big dog plushie, Killian smiles at her. Next it was the petting zoo, he got little annoyed with the bunny but Qiana passes him the bunny to hold. 

She giggles as the bunny tried to give him a kiss. After party, they sat down under the moon. Maybe I have someone new to protect, he said to himself. He leads to her, lifts her chin and kisses her.

She was red. She wrapped around his neck and kisses him back. She smiles. After he walked her home, she kissed him a goodnight. 

The next morning….

Qiana her brother smiling the phone with Walter. She glad that her brother likes Walter now, she said to herself.

Plus if someone is mean to him, Lance will be protective of him, she giggles in her mind.

“Qiana, where are you going?” Her brother asked. To my date, she said nervously. “A date?” He raised an eyebrow. “With who?” He asked again. She bit her lip. He Australian guy, she smiles.

“Tell him if he hurts you or breaks your heart, HE’s gonna get!” Lance with bark and left for work. She sighs with a smile. The date was in a Italian restaurant. 

She saw him kissed him the check. After they ate, they went to the park. He handed her tight as they walked. Killian gives dirty looks to Qiana’s friend middle and high school. They shallowed hard.


End file.
